darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Malachai
Kirast Kiroza Kirent Conceived in Violence to do Violence and to Die Violently... History The Malachai. Corrupt. Angry. Bitter. Cruel. Sadistic. Demons all, and ultimately evil, the Malachai were created when the Primus Bellum was fought, and the darkest power—the Mavromino—created the Malachai to bring down the Sephirii. They are often compared to an army of fallen angels. They are demonic, cold-blooded, and capable of tearing apart anything that gets in their path. They are tools of ultimate evil and have the powers to destroy gods and absorb their powers without destroying the universe, an ability somewhat similar to Chthonians. When the Mavromino turned against the Source and thought to end all creation, the Sephirii were unleashed to kill him. Most of them flew into traps, but enough Sephirii survived to declare war on the Malachai, and they would have destroyed them had they not been betrayed by one of their own. When both sides made a truce, they agreed to execute their own soldiers. All of the Malachai and Sephirii were then put down except for one on each side. Jared, who'd helped Mavromino, was to live on to suffer and to see what he'd done. His powers were bound and he was to be forever shamed and enslaved. The primal order allowed a Malachai to escape as well, only should Jared escape his punishment — that Malachai would be the only thing able to kill him. The General of the Malachai was forced to put down his army. He alone was spared because his mother, the goddess Braith, bargained with both sides. Jared was also left alive because the balance required it. He refused to kill his wife, but the gods drugged him into an unthinking rage and he murdered her as well as his unborn son. He cursed those who betrayed him so to suffer the rage and wrath of his descendants for all time. He died but was returned to life by the gods he had cursed with his dying breath. What was revived was not him though, and the rage that came to characterize the Malachai line was born. The Malachai was responsible for fathering many of the weaker demonkyn races. Only the descendant of the firstborn Malachai can father another Malachai. In order to keep the pact, the father Malachai must die before the son can come into his powers. When the son is near its father, he will begin to drain his father's powers, adding them to his own. The Malachai are an object of desire, as they hold great power. The dark trinity created a collar they can use to enslave the Malachai. The Malachai are described to have blood that is black and has properties of supernatural napalm when mixed with holy water. It is also hinted that all parts of the Malachai's body are powerful ingredients for powerful and dark spells. The Malachai is said to be immortal. However, this has a loose meaning. Malachai upon coming into their powers also receive the memories and hatred of their forefathers, alone with a killer instinct and battle knowledge. Generally speaking if the son kills his father he is well capable of defending himself, if not, he dies to the father. As a result , a natural killer with near infinite power is created. In the case of a more passive Malachai without knowledge of his powers, i.e. Nick, it is possible to kill him. The result, as to maintain the balance of the universe, the powers would be inherited by another, especially if there is a blood relative. Appearance On the surface, they are totally human. Mostly someone with black hair and dark brown eyes. Even the gods cannot sense what they are unless they are actively using their power. In their "true" form, they have black skin with swirling patterns of color, which differ with each Malachai (red with Nick, gold with Adarian). Their eyes can be red, orange and yellow, as well as the color of their human eyes. Their garb is that of a suit of gunmetal black armor, heavily spiked, and adorned with three pendulums representing the three fates. The armor is said to be indestructible. They can do many things, such as control the elements, see the future, absorb god powers, but the only thing they can't do is time travel. But even that can be circumvented, as they can steal that power temporarily by drinking the blood of a being who can,, as revealed by Ambrose in ''Infamous''. It was revealed that the Malachai enslaves any demon by saving the life of a demon in mortal danger. Powers “What are the inherent powers of our kind?” ~Ambrose Necromancy The ability to talk to and control the dead. Perspicacity The ability to see the heart and truth of those around him. Whether it was the fact that Acheron was really a god or to tell whenever someone was lying to him, a Malachai could always see the truth of all things. Who and what everything really was. Teleportation The ability to move through connected space in short bursts, but not through time. Silkspeech The ability to sway the minds of the weak and influence thought. To make them do or think what you wanted. Clairvoyance The ability to see an ever-changing future was like trying to jump onboard a moving train. You had to time it correctly and make sure you didn’t misjudge your steps. Or miss seeing the blurry telephone pole that was about to take your head off if you failed to see it in time. It also required opening his senses to the aether. To be able to see, hear and experience a heightened realm and to leave his body behind so that he could see the entire universe. But once tapped, he could find anything. Hear anyone. See the past, present or future. Telekinesis Another one that had been relatively easy to master. At least when it involved his Malachai tools. They usually came whenever he called them. Other objects could be a little harder as they had a tendency to hit him in the head and other body parts he didn’t want to think about. Mostly because that tended to make him walk funny for a few. Divination and Conjuring And though most people thought divination was the same as clairvoyance, it wasn’t. Divination and conjuring relied on using objects or tools in order to read signs or learn about the higher senses. Those were an entirely different set of skills. Summoning And he definitely wasn’t fond of it as the ability to bring or summon any demon into his realm came without any effort whatsoever. All he needed was their correct name. Transformation A Malachai can appear as anyone or anything he chose to. Equipment of the Malachai * The Malachai Sword * The Malachai Grimoire (Necravitacon) The Line of the Malachai * Monakribos Malachai ** The first Malachai ** Son of Braith & Kissare ** Married to Rubati * Jeros Malachai ** Sprang from the blood of Monakribos ** Killed the daughter of Grim and Laguerre ** He and his entire line are cursed by Grim and Laguerre so that they will always be killed by their sons when the son comes of age * Evander Malachai ** Son of Jeros ** Enslaved Grim and Laguerre as his Šarras in retaliation for the curse * Veres Malachai * ... * Yarin Malachai * Eli Malachai * Xul Malachai * Elyon Malachai * Xarex Malachai * Utu Malachai * ... * Adarian Malachai * Ambrose Malachai * Cyprian Malachai Category:Malachai